


Eccentrics in the Daily Life of a Blogger and his Detective

by i_am_greg_lestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Domestics, Fluff, For a Friend, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rated E for future chapters, The life of Sherlock and John, because I can't resist smut, first person from John's POV, probably, violins and exploding orange sauce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds living with Sherlock to be quite odd at times but he wouldn't give it up for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange Sauce Explosions and Swimming Practice

Living with Sherlock Holmes is… interesting, to say the least. I never know what to expect from day to day, be it the 3 am violin rehearsals or the explosions in the our kitchen. Each moment is an experience. And I, admittedly, love every second of it. Yes, there are times where I get a bit angry and huffy over our kitchen and half the hallway being spattered with orange sauce because Sherlock wanted to test how much pure sulfur he could add to it until it became violent (a teaspoon, in case you were wondering)... but the consulting detective himself made the sleepless nights and the eventual installation of a sprinkler system worth it.

 

When there weren’t any cases to be working on or clients asking for our help, domesticity could be achieved. Tea at its proper time, reading the papers together in the mornings, crap telly in the afternoons i’m not needed at the clinic. Sometimes, I could even convince him of an outing, strolling the shops for food and such for the flat, and, if I were _REALLY_ lucky and he was in a chipper (for him) mood, we would take a cab to the cinemas or a park and have a date night. Usually, though, any movie we see, he spoils the ending and we both just end up silent and grouchy in the back of a cab. Those are the nights we go to bed early and just end up tangled together by morning.

 

Today, though… was awful. It was raining, for one. For two, Sherlock had taken a dip in the Thames again and was now seated in the back of an ambulance, trying to warm back up. The guy we had been running after had decided that _that_ was his best choice in evasion. He didn’t count on Sherlock’s determination and swimming skill. So, while the idiot splashed about in the water, Sherlock made like a torpedo and was able to haul him into the waiting police on the pebbly shore. They arrested the criminal and immediately rushed Sherlock to the waiting medical vehicle to check and see if he had sustained any injuries (he hadn’t, just a case of ‘damp cat syndrome’). After talking the the DI on the case, I wandered over to where he sat, one of those blazing orange blankets wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“You and the Thames seem to be the best of mates as of late,” I commented, a small smile on my face. He just glared at me, unamused. I laugh lightly. “Now, don’t give me that face, Sherlock. I’m only teasing.” A medic nods to me and I put my arm around Sherlock, guiding him away.

 

“I want a hot bath when we get to 221b,” he states in the cab, halfway back home. Not a request but not an order. More of a ‘This is what’s going to be happening and I wanted you to know’ type of statement. He turns to me. “With you in it.”

 

“Oh, really now?”

 

“Yes, John.”

 

I smile softly and nod. “I’m sure that could be arranged,” comes my reply, causing Sherlock to do that slight little smirk that I love, his minty eyes sparking.

 

 


	2. A Lesson in Human Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one of those days where Sherlock is being an arse and I can't handle it after so long.  
> So I tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these will all be from John's first-person POV. Just a reminder! <3

"You know bloody well that irritates me, Sherlock," I spat as Sherlock laid on the couch, fingers under his chin and ad scowl on his face. His shushing of every little noise I made was getting on my nerves and I was about to just leave and take a walk.

 

"John will you please!" Sherlock snapped. He had been in a right mood all day and nothing I did could please him.

 

I shot daggers at the man, annoyed. That was the last straw. "Alright, no. No? No." The look of annoyed anger I got in return only spurred my own. "No, Sherlock. No. I am NOT going to just sit here all day and be silent in my own flat because YOU want me to. Because YOU are in a mood. That is not how a bloody relationship works. Not in the least." I stared at him, daring him to say something. Nothing. Just his usual passive indifference. I just looked at him a moment longer before sighing. "Look, I get that you are bored or whatever. But yelling at me for _typing on my laptop_? For _breathing_? No. That's not okay."

 

He turned over and faced away from me, presumably giving me the cold shoulder to sulk. He'd never admit he was wrong. It was like dealing with a child sometimes. I had to explain things to him before he understood the basics of human nature.

 

I sighed and went over to the sofa. "Sherlock... listen. You can talk to me if you need to. You don't have to get all up in your head like you usually do." I sat behind him on the edge of the sofa and rubbed his back. "You can talk to me, alright?"

 

We stayed there in silence for a few minutes before Sherlock broke the silence. "I apologise." He turned his head enough so I could see his eye before he looked away again.

 

I smiled and tapped his back, nudging him to sitting. He rolled to his front and sat up on his knees, grabbing a throw pillow. I picked up the paper from the table and sit. Sherlock looked at me before putting the pillow in my lap and laying his head and arm on it, face down. His other arm dangled from the edge of the couch and he crossed his ankles. He turned his head away from me, presenting me the mop of inky curls on his head. I ran my fingers through them once and felt Sherlock instantly relax completely.

 

“What’s gotten you all in a tizzy anyway?” I asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“What to get Mrs. Hudson for her birthday,” he replied.

 

I blinked and looked down at him. “That’s not for another month.”

 

“It is pertinent to plan ahead in the matter of gifting, John.”

  
I shook my head, a small smile on my lips. “Oh. Right. How silly of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final scene is based off of this fan art by meetingyourmaker!
> 
> http://meetingyourmaker.tumblr.com/post/117784022803/after-the-case-sherlock-and-john-just-lounging


End file.
